


The Tortoise and the Hare

by Intergalactic_Honey



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, My NEW main lol, Speedy boi is best boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intergalactic_Honey/pseuds/Intergalactic_Honey
Summary: Take your time, you'll win more.





	The Tortoise and the Hare

**Author's Note:**

> I had a LOT of fun writing this, hope it's not too lengthy! Enjoy! ^^

_Heavy Ammo._

_Shield Cell._

_Frag Grenade._

Ooh,  _Ultimate Accelerant-_

Just as you slid the rectangular device out of its pouch and into your wrist band, an impatient voice spoke up. 

"C'mon, what's the hold up, Amigo?" 

The figure trotted into view, eagerly bouncing on the tips of his metallic toes. Your other teammate was scouting ahead for better loot, leaving you with the 'newbie' known as Octane. 

"Just charging up my ult." You slowly made your way over to him; the slightest movement could reset the process--which was an action you weren't willing to risk with three other squads remaining.

"Tortuga¹, can't you go any faster? We have a match to win!" Octane bounded over in your direction.  Carefully side-stepping away from his grasp, you crouched to safety.

"Nope! I'm almost done." your (e/c) eyes squinted at the tiny numbers stuck at  _89%_. This evoked a groan from the man as he flopped himself onto the ground. "This is so boring! We should be punching and shooting our way to the top!" 

"Well, you could always scout with (Teammate Name)." you hummed.  _96%._ Octane groaned as his mechanical legs kicked back and forth, in a rabbit-like manner. "That's even more more boring--er," 

"One, that's not a word; and two, it's finished." You yanked the useless charger out of your wrist band once the device emitted a light chirp. "Let's get moving, circle's closing soon." 

"Finally! Race you, perezoso²!"

~~

_One other squad remains_

The disembodied voice boomed across the shrinking area. Sweat and dirt clung to your face as you sought shelter with the Speed Devil; tightly gripped in your blood-soak hand was (Teammate Name)'s banner. 

Fortunately, they had managed to take down one of the other squad members when they fell. "Do you see them? Huh?" Octane shifted around from his spot behind the rock. The poor bugger was itching for more kills. 

You raised your scope to eye view and glanced around. You opened your mouth for a second and froze. The bushes up ahead shuddered, then paused before shuddering again. Movement. Without hesitation, you marked them. 

"Target spotted. But don't engag-" you pulled your G7-scout away from your face to see Octane jamming one of his stim vials into his mask. He bolted upright unnaturally as his entire body began to tremble. "N-Now that has a kick!" 

"Will you just wait?!" 

Your hisses fell on deaf ears as Octane charged out of hiding and towards your marker. Swearing, you gazed back into your scope and watched the madman gain a large amount of ground on the last two enenies. 

Bullets rained from both sides as you tried your best not to shoot your own teammate in the back. "Haha! Downed one!" He elated into your earpiece, his voice shaking from the effects of his energy boost. You watched as his form sagged moments later, panting. 

His excited cries turned into one of surprise as a small rocket crashed into his back, concealing him in thick smoke seconds later. "D-Down?!...No bueno³," his voice crackled through the mic. 

You were already running up the hill by now. G7-scout was a godsent weapon for you, but your Peacekeeper was better for closer range. Entering the smoke, you pulled your scarf up to your nose and scouted around. 

Footsteps approached from your left. They were moving closer but where...? That's when you saw it- 

A red enemy marker. Octane wheezed softly in your headset. The red marker was moving towards the right. You fired. A flash of purple appeared in the smoke. You followed the next red marker, it was heading backwards. You reloaded and shot again. 

The sound of glass shattering filled the air. Bangalore issued a soft curse before reloading her own gun. You fired again and heard a grunt of pain. "Right here.." Octane marked her again.  

You crouched out of the way as a stream of bullets fired in a straight line before switching and going off in another direction. A few stray bullets caught your arm. The cameras whirred above the three of you, trying to see through the heavy smoke 

Following the markers; you shot, ducked, reloaded--rinse and repeat. As the smoke cleared, you finally got a full view of your target. Eyes locked with each other, you both fired. 

_A champion has been appointed._

Panting, you dropped the shotgun aside and stared down at the red liquid that seeped through your outfit. You...won. 

You shambled over to an equally beaten Octane and began to give him a quick patch-up. "Being slow has its perks, _Champion_." you tied his bandages into a knot before flopping down next to him. Pain sank into both of your bodies as you laid together in the crimson soaked grass. 

"But being fast is just as effective," he airily wheezed. It was just sinking in that he won his first match. Of course, no one was actually dead, the other Legends would wake up in their dorms for the next game. The only thing that'd permanently hurt them would be their ranking in the Championship...for now. 

Silence formed between you until he spoke up again. "What now?"

You turned your head to him, fluttering your eyes closed. Your favorite part.

"We wait for the medic squad to heal us."

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tortuga¹- Spanish for Tortoise/slow-poke
> 
> Perezoso²- Spanish for Lazy
> 
> No bueno³ -Spanish for No(t) good
> 
> Lastly, Amigo means friend in Spanish


End file.
